Reefside Flashpoint
by crest of hope
Summary: It's been a year since the Dino Thunder Rangers have been out of commission and they resume their high school lives while retaining their Power Ranger abilities. Kim is a SRU SWAT cop what happens when SRU is Called to Reefside high school.
1. Episode 1: high school emergency

_**Power Rangers : Flashpoint**_

_**Beta Read by: Hunter10600**_

**A/N: This story will have ideas taken from Flashpoint. I have changed the character's name from Flashpoint names so it will not be a crossover.**

**A/N: Takes place A year after dino thunder, but instead of the dino thunder gang being seniors they were Juniors, So now they are seniors. Trini Cranston (wife of Billy) is now the principal of Reefside high. The Dino rangers still have their powers and Use them occasionally to help Police in extreme and dire situations**

**OC Character Introductions**

* * *

Sgt. Kelvin Lane

Aside from being the team's Sergeant and leader, he is a crisis negotiator. As such, he prefers that situations be resolved through dialogue instead of lethal force. He learned the art of negotiation when he was able to survive a hard life under his strict father. He is divorced from his wife and became estranged from his only son, Dean, because he spent too much time with the SRU years ago and he had a drinking problem. Kelvin cares not only for his team, but for the lives of the innocents and those subjects who are about to make a mistake that will ruin an otherwise good life. He often puts the blame for a failed attempt to save a life solely on himself, something James often reminds him of.

James Parker

The veteran of the Strategic Response Unit team, he is the team's tactical leader in the field. He has been trained to use lethal force, and is constantly troubled with it. He sometimes needs to use it to save the lives of others and has some problems with his wife of fifteen years, Sophie, and son Clark due to the nature of his job, and the fact that he is strongly attached to his SRU colleagues. For example, he once deliberately missed the anniversary of his in-laws for work. he also has a daughter Isabelle who is 5 months old.

Carlos Scarlatti

Serving on the team as a less-lethal weapons operator, trying to help others due to his former gangster life before he decided to reform and join the police. Carlos knowledge on street gangs was helpful to the SRU team.

Micheal "Salty" Saltalamcia

Salty is on the team as a demolitions and tactical tech expert, trying to learn from the older SRU veterans while at the same time working to be a successful SRU operator. He is usually in charge of hi-tech intel from the van and he operates an anti-explosives robot who he calls 'Babycakes'. He is a constantly happy and optimistic young man who is always willing to help others and is deeply touched by his job. He lives with his Mother and Father and is quite pleased to be incredibly in touch with his Italian heritage and speaks the language fluently.

Jayden Young

A former Master Sergeant and ex-special forces operative of the US Army Green Berets He joined the SRU unit, replacing the promoted Roland 'Rolie' Cray, after he was involved in Afghan combat operations. Due to his experience in Afghanistan, Jayden believed that lethal force was the solution instead of using negotiation to resolve situations.

Wesley "Wes" Callaghan

The other married operator in the SRU along with James, Wes is the team's entry tactics and Close Quarters Battle expert and less-lethal weapons specialist aside from Carlos. He's also often in charge of acquiring visual inside the area of the operations through several type of surveillance gadgets. He has three young daughters, and often takes a lot of teasing from his friends and colleagues for being a little 'too in touch' with his feminine side as a result. His wife, Shelley, was once in an abusive marriage, and he is very protective of her and strongly against domestic violence.

_**Episode 1: High School Emergency**_

* * *

**Location: ReefSide high school**

**Time: 7:30 AM**

It was the third week of school at Reefside High, the School was full with about 3000 teenagers, 150 teachers, ten administrators, and ten security guards. The late bell had just rung and all the kids were in class, well almost all of them. Others were scrambling the hallways dodging the hall monitors and teachers to avoid being sent to the principle's office for being late.

So in Dr. Oliver's classroom, Tommy was getting his senior class to settle down. Once they were settled Tommy began teaching his lesson for AP Chemistry. Everything was peaceful when all of a sudden a young boy, about 5'11' in height, with glasses burst through the door of the classroom, surprising everyone, as they hadn't seen him in class before.

"Dean, let me see your schedule" Tommy said, extending a hand.

"Oh, that won't be necessary Dr. Oliver" Dean replied menacingly, as he pulled 9mm pistol from the back pocket of his jeans.

"BOOM!BOOM!"

Loud shots rang out through the school, and the class bully fell to the ground, blood spilling from his forehead. The students in the class quickly dropped to the ground and crawled under the chemistry tables, fearing for their lives. As the boy fled from the classroom, Dr. Oliver called security. As the panicked seniors breathed sighs of relief, the voice of their Principal Cranston spoke through the speakers.

"Students and faculty of Reefside High, may I please have your attention!" With a pause, static crackled through and several background voices could be heard. "This is Principal Cranston." She continued," We are currently under Code Red Lock-down! Please follow all Code Red procedures, security will be here shortly. Thank you."

With that Tommy sprang into action (having years of Power Ranger training helped), as he quickly quieted the students, shut off the lights and locked the doors before rushing to the class bully's side.

* * *

**Reefside Police : Strategic Response Unit HQ**

**Time: 7:59 AM**

The seven members of SRU SWAT Team 1 were in the briefing room. A discussion involving procedures during a high school shoot out had been brought up and they had broken into an argument of whether to face it be lethal force or negotiation.

"BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! Team 1, Hot Call! Shots fired at Reefside High School, gear up and move out!"

"Alright team, gear up! You know the drill!" Sgt. Kelvin Lane commanded, as the team began arming themselves.

_'Oh no! That's the school where Trini serves as principal! Hopefully, she won't notice me!'_ Kimberly thought worriedly as she suited up. _'And maybe Dr. Oliver isn't Tommy?'_

With that, the team quickly boarded their black SUVs, turned on their sirens and sped to Reefside High.

* * *

**Location: Reefside High School Front Office**

**Time: 8:13 AM**

The seven members of the SRU SWAT Team 1 entered the front office and established a command post. Once the command post had been set up, Officer Carlos opened his laptop.

"This is Officer Carlos Scarlatti. 8:13 AM, SRU arrives on scene" Officer Scarlatti said to the computer for the transcripts

"Jayden and Wes, secure floor 1 and user loitering students in the hallways to safety." Srt. Lane ordered, the said people nodded affirmatively before running to their post. "Salty and Carlos, stay in the front office gathering Intel. James and Kimberly, visit the crime scene Room 211 and talk to the witnesses. See if you can find a description on the subject. We'll send in EMTS to check the victim. All clear!"

"Yes Serge" The others shouted in unison.

"Move out!" They nodded and ran to their posts.

"10-4" replied Kimberly

As everyone left to their duties, Kelvin talked with Principal Trini Cranston for more Intel.

* * *

**Location: Room 211**

**Time: 8:20 AM**

While Kim and James guarded the doors outside the crime scene, Tommy was inside trying to keep his class quiet.

"This is Cassidy Cornell with the top news of this week. Recently, Dean Giambi , that senior nerd who got picked on, pulled a gun in this classroom." Cassidy whispered and motioned Devin to follow her as they crawled over to the victim. "What do you have to say?" She pointed the microphone to the bully, now recognized as David Earnhardt. Blood had pooled on the floor surrounding him, and was now smothered all over Cassidy's pink skirt and hands.

"Cassidy, shut up! The gunman can be outside this classroom waiting to come in" Kira Ford whisper yelled, fear lacing her words. She was huddled underneath a desk that was three desks behind Cassidy with none other than Trent Fernandez.

"Everyone please be quiet! We need to keep calm, this is a serous situation and it isn't a time for your news report, Cassidy!" Dr. Oliver whisper yelled. "Now Cassidy, move away from the body, we don't-" Dr. Oliver started, but was suddenly interrupted as the door was kicked down.

"This is the Police Strategic Response Unit! Is everyone okay?" The officers in clad black SWAT uniform shouted.

"I am officer Kimberly Hart and this is officer James Parker. We are here to help, now please come out from underneath the desk and line up against the back wall." Kimberly ordered as James began ushering the students. "James will talk to each one of you on your account of this situation, don't be afraid to say anything. We need all the help we can have." Kim then strode over to the body, knelt down and felt for the pulse.

Checking for any other damage, she found bullet wounds hitting the brain stem and the victim's neck

_'Whoever shot this must either be a good shot or he was just lucky. Hopefully there won't be any more dead bodies.'_ Kimberly thought, as she stood from checking the victim and surveyed the class for the teacher.

"Bullet wounds on the victim are found at the brain stem and around the neck and there is no pulse" Kimberly spoke into her radio. She walked over to James and he pointed to the man standing with a group of teenagers dressed in colors red, yellow, blue and white.

"Sir, are you the teacher here?" She tapped on his shoulder and asked.

"Yes, I am" He responded gruffly. "Dr. Tommy Oliver." He said extending a hand. She grasped it firmly and shook.

"Kimberly Hart, I need an adult's point of view on this." She said, and pointed to the side. "Please follow me." Kim noticed a knowing glance that Tommy gave towards the students and walked over to a secluded area.

"I know it's you, Kim." Tommy said softly. He gave her a soft look of shock and hurt, but Kim couldn't let her emotions get into her work.

"I'm here on a job Tommy." She replied curtly. " Now, I need a description of the gunman."

"He is a young Caucasian male with black hair and glasses."

"Do you know what clothing he was wearing?"

"He was wearing blue jeans and a black hoodie with the hood up." Tommy replied, "His name is Dean Giambi, a senior in my seventh period class. He is an overall great student with straight A's, but other than that I don't know why he would feel the need to bring a gun to school." Tommy added.

"Has he ever been bullied? And is there a relation to the victim? Kimberly asked.

"I know Dean's been bullied before because I've seen him in the nurses office with broken glasses and minor injuries." Tommy said thoughtfully, "He has no relation to the victim, David Earnhardt, other than Earnhardt being the class bully-"

"Has the victim been involved in any out of conduct school activity, resulting in suspension?" asked Kimberly

"He has just returned from a 1 week bullying suspension." replied Tommy

"Um Serge, you got that right?" Kimberly asked over the radio, as she began walking over to the victim. The EMTS had arrived and were now cleaning up the floor.

"Bring me the bullets once their out of the victim, I need them for evidence." Kim said to one of the EMTS as she waited for the Sergeant to answer.

Static crackled and his voice sounded through the radio. "Yes I did. Retrieve a list of all the other bullies, they could be in possible danger. Move-!"

"BOOM!"

Another loud shot rang through the school and all muttering and chattering stopped.

"James, let's go! That was close by! Let's go!" Kimberly yelled as she ran out the door.

"Right behind, you Kim" James shouted after her.

Upon exiting the classroom and entering the hallway, they found a body on the ground with blood gushing out of the left leg. Kim rushed over to the boy and found him breathing heavily but still conscious.

"Serge, we have another victim here. And by the looks of it, you may have been right about his hit list." Kimberly yelled through the radio, as Jason calmed the said victim. "Send in EMTS and an ambulance, stat!"

"Kimberly, return to room 211 and continue interrogating the teacher. He may know more about this, James meet me at the closest stairway. We'll scout the second floor" ordered Kelvin "The other teams are arriving and have secured the perimeter, it's only a matter of time before our gunman'll be flushed out. Now let's move!"

"10-4" they both replied

With that they split up and Kimberly re-entered the class room shutting the door behind her. She started to walk towards Tommy

"Tommy, I need to know more about the bullying that took place involving the gunman. We reason to believe that the shooting is caused by bullying, do you have anymore information?" Kim inquired as she pulled Dr. O aside.

"During lunch duty the other day, I witnessed four other seniors from the football team pushing Dean. According to Dean, they had taken his lunch and homework before stuffing him inside a trash bin." Tommy elaborated, "I sent the four kids to Principal Cranston's office where they received 1 week suspensions. They were supposed to return to school today."

* * *

**Location: Reefside High First Floor**

**Time: 8:45 AM**

"Attention SRU Team 1, subject's name is Dean Giambi. Caucasian male, five foot eleven, aged 18 attending the school as a senior. Clothing is noted to be blue jeans and black hoodie. Motive: unknown, however the gunman is a bully victim. Bullying maybe the cause." Sgt. Lane said through the radios.

"10-4" Jayden replied.

After scouting the hallways they entered the cafeteria. Upon finding nothing, Wes communicated with the others through the radio, "Floor 1, all clear."

* * *

**Location: Reefside high Room 211**

**Time: 9:01 Am**

After her interrogation with Tommy, Kim saw a flash of black zoom by the window of the classroom door. Acting quickly, she burst through the doors and chased after who she assumed was the gunman.

"Guys, I got a visual" Kim yelled through the radio.

"Kim, do not use force! Follow and arrest the gunman, do not engage with force!" Sgt. Lane's voice blared through her radio.

She grunted as she began chasing Dean down the hallways of Reefside High, turning left, right then left, before tackling him down and handcuffing him. As he went down, the gun slid through the hallway.

"Subject in custody, waiting for pick-up in room 211" yelled Kim through the radio.

With that Kimberly picked up the gun and with Dean, they walked to room 211. As the other team members began entering in, she walked up to Tommy.

"Um, Tommy it's really good to see you again, and I'm sorry if I was a little hos-."

"It's fine Kim, there's no need for you to apologize. You were just doing your job." Tommy interrupted, giving Kim a warm smile.

"If you want, we can meet up after work today?" Kimberly offered.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Where do you want to meet?" Tommy asked, as he pulled his phone out.

"Today at my place, how does that sound?" Kim asked.

"That'll be great!"Tommy replied enthusiastically.

"My address is 1611 Valencia Road. Swing by around seven." Kim stated, as she turned around to leave.

"It's a date!" Tommy replied, after typing down her address.

_'Does he still have feelings for me?'_ Kim thought.

With that, Kim walked outside the school with her team. As they were about to pull out, however Trini stopped them.

" Trini, I'll meet you here tomorrow. Got it!?" Kim asked.

" Got it." Trini replied.

* * *

_**To Be Continued..**_

_**What will happen when Trini and Tommy meet with Kimberly?**_

_**Find out in Episode 2: The Threat to Peace...**_


	2. Episode 2: The Threat to Peace

**Power Rangers: Flashpoint**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

**Thank your reviewers and if you have any ideas please share them I may include it in the fiction**

**BetaRead by Hunter10600**

**Episode 2: The Threat to Peace**

* * *

**Location: Cyber Café**

**Time: 2:40 Pm**

Trent, Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Tommy were gathered around a table discussing the happenings during the high school shooting when Hayley came up to them.

"So I heard on the news of what happened today at school. Glad to see you guys are alright." Hayley smiled gently at them, serving the kids there smoothies.

"I think it was one of the AV buddies in your club, Ethan?" She shot Ethan a questioning look before continuing. "It was Dean Giambi, he burst into the classroom and when Dr. O tried to ask for his schedule, he shot David and ran out." Kira finished.

"Yeah, but we're safe, now that he's in custody." Trent reassured, looking up from his sketching.

"Wait a minute that happened in your class, Tommy?" Hayley asked hands placed on her hips with a pointed glare at him.

"Yes, and before you go on about the team's safety remember that we're still Rangers." Tommy replied, full expecting Hayley's oncoming lecture. "Anyways, you'll never believe who I saw today."

"Wait, are you talking about that hot SRU chic?" Connor asked shockingly. "Who knew you were such a lady's man, Dr. O?" He laughed along Ethan.

"Wait, you scored her number?" Ethan laughed unbelievingly, punching Dr. O jokingly.

"Enough guys." Hayley berated, motioning for Dr. O to continue.

"Thank you, and yes Connor. I used to date her in high school but she wrote a 'Dear John' letter and broke me up." Tommy answered wistfully.

"She looked familiar, I saw her in your group picture of the first Power Ranger team." Kira added, and suddenly all eyes were on Dr. O.

"Yes, she was the original Pink Ranger." Dr. O answered dismissively. "Anyways, Hayley can I have a cream coffee with no sugar."

"Right away, Tommy!" Hayley enthusiastically walked towards the kitchen. "And Trent it's time for your shif-!" She was suddenly thrown across the room, flying back and slamming against the wall with a horrific thud. Trent, who had already been standing, rushed to Haley's side. Other customers began fleeing to the exit door.

Desperately trying to keep the crowd of people calm as Kira, Connor and Ethan ushered people single file, Dr. O spotted a package by the door. Knowing it couldn't be anything but good, he dialed 911.

* * *

**Location: SRU Headquarters**

**Time: 2:40 PM**

The seven members the SRU SWAT Team 1 sat in the briefing room, debriefing themselves of Reefside High shooting occurring earlier that day.

"Come on guys, we should have used lethal force."Jayden protested.

"What are you, crazy?! Is your head telling you that the consequences of killing an 18-year-old are okay?" Kim yelled, flailing her arms. "We'll have FBI breathing down our backs for god knows how long and you'll be out of a job?!"

"He is guilty of committing first degree murder and injuring a fellow student! Let's just put him out of his misery and kill him, he's already sentenced to life in prison." Jayden reasoned a frustrated look painted on his face.

"We are not the Green Berets, Jayden. We're just cops and our job is to keep people safe and that includes kids, which is him." James negotiated, standing himself between Kim and Jayden, both looking murderous.

The room was painfully quiet for a moment, before all hell broke loose. Each teammate except Sgt. Kelvin was involved in an argument, siding with either Kim (who the majority sided with) or Jayden.

Kelvin was clearly losing his temper as he struggled to yell above the team, but to no avail. Knowing full well that the room was sound proof, he resorted to Plan B. He drew his pistol and fired several shots at the ceiling until the room was quiet.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH THE BICKERING! WE ARE NOT THE MILITARY! WE ARE COPS! WE DON'T USE LETHAL FORCE UNLESS ALL OTHER MEASURES FAIL ROOKIE! YOU'VE ONLY BEEN WITH US FOR THREE MONTHS TO REPLACE ROLIE AND COMPARED TO THESE GUYS YOU'RE NOTHING! THEY'VE BEEN HERE FOR OVER 3 YEARS, AND IF YOU LISTEN TO THEM YOU MIGHT LEARN SOMETHING FOR ONCE!" Kelvin exploded, his voice echoing off the walls. "DISMISSED!"

As they filed out the room, the alarm sounded.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Team 1! Hot Call bomb explosion! And a suspicious package found at the Cyber Café. According to the caller named Tommy Oliver the bomb exploded in the kitchen while the suspicious package was found in the doorway!"

"Alright team, gear up!" Sgt Kelvin Lane yelled.

* * *

**Location: Outside the Cyber Cafe**

**Time: 3:15 Pm**

The three SRU SUVs and the mobile command truck arrived at the café accompanied by the ambulances of Reefside Hospital.

"Salty defuse that bomb, Carlos retrieve Intel on who planted that bomb!" Sgt. Kelvin ordered and the two opened the doors and rushed in to the café.

"Jayden, Wes and James talk to any witnesses and see if there were any suspicious activities seen." The three then exited the SUV with a nod.

"Kim, talk with the 911 caller, Tommy Oliver. I will help talk with the owner gathering information." Sgt. Kelvin ordered, and with that Kim entered the café.

_'Here we go again!? Why is he always stuck in this kind of trouble, it's just like-!'_ Kim shook the thoughts out her head and advanced towards Tommy.

"Nice seeing you. Again." Kim chuckled jokingly. "What seems to have been the problem?"

"I was here with a few students of mine for you know… extra credit, when Hayley Ziktor, the owner of this café and a friend of ours, walked up to us." Tommy replied.

"As she was going to get me a coffee, a bomb exploded sending her flying from the kitchen to that wall." Tommy pointed over to the wall opposite of the kitchen doors where the EMT's were setting the unconscious Hayley on a gurney.

"Do you have any idea who would have done this? Has Hayley made any enemies?" Kim questioned her eyes still on Hayley as she was wheeled outside to the ambulance followed by the Sgt.

"Well, I wouldn't know. She helps everyone, even total strangers." Tommy replied, "We went to college together as undergraduates before receiving our advanced degrees."

* * *

Location: Inside Cyber Cafe

Time: 3:16 PM

Salty very carefully opened the package after seeing that there is no movement switches with his machine that he calls buttercups, and found a letter with a red 'J' sealing it closed. Underneath the letter, he found a box with one wire which he cut, defusing the bomb.

"Bomb is defused, but I have a letter that you should really take a look at. It was in the bomb." Salty spoke through the radio, to the Sgt.

"Bring the letter over to me." Kelvin ordered.

"Got it Serge!" Salty replied before carefully walking outside.

* * *

**Location: Outside the Cyber Cafe**

**Time: 3:20 PM**

"Salty, what does the letter say?" Sgt. Kelvin inquired, as the other teammates gathered around.

Then Salty began to read the letter in front of his six teammates it said:

_'Flash of light, fear so bright,_

_Screams of children, oh what a delight!_

_The roar of thunder from a mass of chaos,_

_As the warning sirens bring no life's loss!_

_But no fear be known in gallant heroes,_

_As widespread panic bring destruction and woes!_

_Fear, the thunder!_

_Fear, the light!_

_Fear freedom's true glory in sight!_

_-Jamie the Freedomist ;)_

Beware Reefside, Beware Angel Grove! In 1 week's time more damage, destruction and chaos shall reign in this state. For this is only the beginning… 'Til next time…'

"Winnie, search the database and state records for a 'Jamie the Freedomist'." James spoke through the radio to their HQ.

"Guys, we need to find out who this is and stop him before next week and what the rest of this letter means. Lives are at stake here!" Kim said, a feeling of déjà vu overwhelming her.

Just like the old days, Kim reminisced in her thoughts.

As they continued discussing the status of their new situation, Winnie came on the radio.

"SRU SWAT Team 1, do you copy?" Static blared before Sgt. Kelvin answered, "We copy."

"There is nothing on the files on this 'Jamie the Freedomist'. I checked, cross-checked, and cross-referenced everything but found nothing." They could hear a few clicks, before she came in through the radio once again. "I even checked with the dispatcher of the Anti-Terrorism Unit and even they couldn't find anything!" Winnie's voice exclaimed, her voice sounding panicked.

"We'll have to wait and prepare for whatever next week brings us." Sgt. Kelvin ordered. "Let's go ahead and call Commander Stone of Angle Grove Police Department and warn him of the threat" He continued.

"You can't be serious! We'll just be waiting ducks!" Kim burst out, shocked that they couldn't do anything else.

"I'm afraid not, Officer Hart."

"Do we have another option?" Kim cried.

"I wish we did Kimberly. I wish we did" Sgt. Kelvin softly responded. "In the mean time let's head back to HQ and debrief." As they began piling back in their SUVs, Sgt. Kelvin stopped Kim before she could follow in.

"Kim, you look like you need to talk to someone." He softly said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yea, I do" She replied distractedly, her eyes wandering to Tommy as he pulled out from the parking lot.

"Okay, you can talk to me." He answered.

"Well, that was Tommy, Michelle's dad, and he's coming over tonight for dinner and I don't know what to say that won't freak him out." she replied

"Well, just do what you feel comfortable with. If you want to tell him now, then you tell him. Just do it when you're ready, and if you're not, maybe the team can babysit her?" He replied jokingly.

"Thanks, Kelvin." She smiled brightly, giving said officer a hug.

"It's not a problem. Now go home and get ready, Kim." He nodded to her.

"But-!" Kim protested. Sgt. Kelvin rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That's an order; you look like you need some time off." And with that, he walked away, leaving Kim shocked and confused.

* * *

**Location: Reefside Hospital**

**Time: 3:40 PM**

"Visitors for Hayley Ziktor, Room 311."

As the rangers and Tommy entered the hospital room, they were greeted with the sight of Hayley lying peacefully awake on a hospital bed. Several IVs were hooked to different monitors tracing back to Hayley, who had a cast wrapped around her neck and her leg was elevated. A metal plate was attached to her back her head wrapped in bandages.

"Hey there, Hayley. How're you feeling?" Connor questioned, upon entering.

"I'm fine, except for a few minor scra—!" She began.

"Minor! We were worried sick about you Hayley! And we'll find whoever did this to you." Kira interrupted, her arms crossed. "They messed with us and I think it's time the Rangers get involved."

"Not yet, Kira. We're not sure what he's capable of and what his motives are. This is the SRU's job, let's leave it to them." Tommy replied, as they all gathered around Hayley's bed.

"I'm flattered that you'd do something like that for me but, like Tommy said. It's the SRU's problem, not ours." Hayley agreed, to which Kira stormed out.

"I'll go talk to her." Trent said. "My dad's agreed to pay for your hospital bill and damages caused by the bombing. I've also will be managing the café while you've been gone. Hope you feel better." With a wave goodbye and a "Thanks for everything" from Hayley, Trent exited the room and went after Kira.

After a few moments of chatting and catching up, Connor and Ethan made their exits because of soccer practice and an AV club meeting concerning Dean Giambi leaving Tommy to vent about the one and only, Kimberly Hart.

After telling her of their run in once again and asking for advice, they talked back and forth tossing ideas.

"Just do what your heart says, which I know is cliche, but it works." Hayley said, before Tommy got up to leave.

"Thanks, for everything, Hayley. I don't know what'd happen if you weren't the owner of Cyber Café." Chuckling, they said their goodbyes.

* * *

**Location: SRU Headquarters**

**Time: 4:40 PM**

The six remaining members of SRU Team 1 sat around the table in the briefing room trying to decode Jamie's message.

"I should know this!" Carlos yelled frustratingly as he pounded his fist firmly against the table.

"Hey, don't stress yourself out. We'll figure this out eventually." Sgt. Kelvin said, putting a comforting hand on Carlos's shoulder. "But for now, it's poker night!" He yelled enthusiastically, as the rest of the team began clearing the table.

"Now, where's the dip?" They all laughed including Carlos, who was now relaxed more than ever.

'We'll figure this out, and bring Jamie down. But tonight's poker night, bring on the tacos!' Carlos thought as Kelvin dealt everyone their cards while passing around the nacho dip Wes's wife had made.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Will the SRU Team ever crack the code? Will Hayley be able to recover and how will Tommy and Trini react to a long needed reunion with Kim?**

**Find out in Episode 3: Ranger Reunion…**


End file.
